(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a shoe support for supporting a shoe to have a heel attached thereto in a heel attaching machine. Such shoe supports comprise a generally planar support surface in the shape of the heel seat region of a shoe and against which the heel seat region can be located. Such supports also have nail guides formed therein which open through the support surface. In the use of such supports, nails are located in the nail guides, the heel seat region is then located on the support surface, and a heel is located on the opposite side of the heel seat region to the support surface. Next, nails which have been positioned in the nail guides are driven into the heel seat region and the heel, to attach the heel to the shoe, by movement of drivers in the nail guides.
(2) Prior Art
When the heel to be attached tapers, it is desirable that some or all of the nails are driven at an inclination to the normal to the heel seat region so that the nail or nails so driven enter the heel inclined towards the center of the heel and there is less chance of the nails approaching the surface of the heel and possibly deforming it. In order to achieve this inclined drive while yet keeping the support sufficiently narrow to enable the leg portions of boots to be passed over the support, various complicated and hence expensive to manufacture arrangements have been proposed, for example the use of flexible drivers in curved nail guides.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shoe support in which at least one nail can be driven at an inclination to the normal to the heel seat region and which is of simple construction.